Ex-Driver: Overhaul
by KoilOvers
Summary: (I do not own any rights to éx-driver, nor any of the car brands all of the rights belong to its original writers and creators) This is an ex-driver fanfiction I thought up of when I was bored. Im probably going to rewrite all of this at some point lmao
1. Chapter 1

éx-driver: Overhaul

(I do not own any rights to éx-driver, all of the rights belong to its original writers and creators)

Part I: Intersection

"All available units, we have a report on a runaway AI car in section C3!" The screeching of tires would pierce the silence of the night

"Back to chasing runaways, now we're back at home!" The voice came from a dark haired boy in a 2000 Caterham Super Seven.

The Seven would be followed by a Lotus Europa, and a Lancia Stratos. As they approached an intersection a flash of white would pass by. "There it is!" Lorna would be pulling up the data on her screen,

"PAC Vision Model C28, Sending the data over.", The dark haired girl in the stratos would yawn. "Let's make this quick, I'm already starting to fall asleep."

The AI car would suddenly start to let out a clink before it accelerated to a blistering speed. "What in the.. It's getting faster!" Souichi would be befuddled, He has never dealt with an AI car like this before.

"Huh? Don't tell me thats an underground racer!" Lisa would whine. "It most likely is, look at the stickers!" the stickers would show old motorsport brand sponsors

Souichi would shift into 3rd gear, "Let's see how fast we can stop this car." They raced down a long straightaway along Talon Rd.(Made up street) they had passed by an alleyway, in that alley was a dark figure,

It was in the shape of a car, 'GTR' was on the front grille, on the hood was a sticker 'á-D'. "My Rpms are dropping!" Lisa felt her stratos giving up on her, she soon glided to the side of the road to safety, "Damn this car!"

"Lisa are you okay?" Lorna would ask with concern in her tone. "I'm fine, my stratos just broke down.", "It looks like to me you don't take care of that car as much as you should be!" Souichi would comment, He'd slide around the corner

Struggling to keep up with Souichi and the AI car Lorna would look at her laptop trying to figure out any patterns on where this AI car was going so she could make a shortcut to catch up.

Lisa sat on the hood of her stratos, she grumbled "Oh once I get my hands on that little squirt I'm-" She was interrupted by a flash of black and white and the roar of an inline 6. "What the!"

"Lorna do you have-" He wrestled with his , "-e any ideas on how to stop this guy?", "I'm trying Souichi but I can't find any shortcuts!" The flash of white and black would zoom by the Europa.

"Who is that!?" Lorna was shocked to see another gas powered car on the road. "Huh, Who are you tal-" The GT-R would fly by Souichi. The AI car would make a sharp right turn, the R34 Would skid around the corner tailing the AI car

The roar of the RB26 spooked the kids in the AI car, they turned their heads to see the menacing lights of the GT-R burning into their eyes. "Who the hell is that?", "Don't worry we can shake him, just make a few adjustments to the routing system."

The AI car suddenly started to jerk around corners a little more, the driver of the R34 not fazed by this rolls down his window, proceeding to load his weapon, a modified judge shotgun revolver. He loaded all cylinders. He pointed the barrel toward the runaway car

He focused on the closest sensors, a loud crackle and bang. He had hit the sensor, which was now covered with silver goop. "He hit one our sensors!", "No dip sherlock, try and make a new path to shake this guy before he ruins our timed run!"

Soon the second sensor was covered in the goop. "HURRY UP BEFORE HE RUINS OUR RUN!", "Alright! alright!" the car soon took a sharp left down a tight alley. The GTR driver saw this and kept going straight. "YES! We lost that bastar-"

The scream of RB26 would be heard as the GT-R slid around the corner and into the alley facing the AI car. "Impossible!" The two cars we're on a path to collide head-on "We're going to crash!" The GT-R Driver shifted into reverse, as he pulled out his gun again he took aim

BAM! one of the front sensors would be smothered in the silver substance, "NO! NOT LIKE TH-" He was cut off by another shot. All four sensors were now covered in the goo. The R34 Reversed out of the alley and into the street, the AI car soon followed and stopped right

beside the road. "Wow... that was some great driving." Souichi Stopped his seven not too far from the AI car, he hopped out to go check on the 'racers' inside the car. Lisa and Lorna halted behind Souichi's seven. "He's here my knight in shining armor!" Lisa was already starting to moon over the GT-R Driver. "Lisa, when will you learn not t-" The GT-R soon took off, it slid around the corner before disappearing. "Wait! I..." Lisa stood there, shook. Lorna walked up beside her "Guess you're too slow." She teased her.


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER LAST NIGHT (This takes place during the weekend just so that I don't have to do the school nonsense)

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Oh shut up." Lisa grumbled she threw her fist at the alarm. She yawned, she heard the bellow of an engine in the distance. She recognized that sound from last night "It can't be..." she whispered to herself. After she had gotten dressed she went over to the kitchen

"Good morning!" Lorna was busy cooking breakfast. "Wheres Souichi, is it down at the track already?" asked Lisa. "No he's in his dorm room still, why?", "I just thought I heard someone racing at the track earlier..." "Really? I didn't hear anything maybe its because I'm too focused."

Souichi walked in as Lorna finished her sentence, he yawned as he walked in "What?" Souichi looked at Lisa who was staring straight at him, she hadn't realized. "Nothing..." Lisa blushed. After they had finished eating a loud voice spoke on the intercom. "All ex-drivers report to the control tower immediately."

"I wonder why grandfather is calling us up to the tower for." Lorna looked over at Lisa who replied with "It's probably because of last night." "You mean the runaway AI car or that driver?" Lorna asked curiously. "Both actually, I wonder what car he was driving." Souichi butted in "How do you know for sure

that the driver was a guy, huh?" "Well it might be a guy so I can say that right?" She glared at Souichi, He chuckled a little. They stepped into the control tower room, "Do you know why I called all of you into the control room?" Mr. Munakata asked, he was cleaning his pipe. "Is it because of last night?"

"Yes, I'd like you to go and meet your new teammate, he's in the fourteenth pit downstairs, I'm sure you've already met him last night. Go say hello to him." Lisa was in shock, "You mean t-that... he's our new teammate?" She was excited and nervous 'Oh I can't wait to meet him' "Lisa you want to meet him

don't you?" Lorna looked at Lisa who was ecstatic. "Y-yes, lets go." On the way down to greet their new teammate Lisa smirked and bragged "Hah I was right this time!" "Oh just keep your mouth shut." Replied Souichi 'Finally another guy, someone who I can actually talk to.' he thought to himself.

The sound of a tools being picked up and dropped could be heard as they approached the pit garage. A racing helmet lay on the ground next to the toolbox which he was reaching into to grab tools. He was under his GTR which was up on some car jacks. He didn't seem to notice his new teammates til he

said "You know you don't have to stand there all quiet and watch me work on my car." he looked over at them as he crawled out from underneath the car. He pulled off one of his gloves to stroke his jet black hair he was a year older than Lorna and Lisa. "The names Logan Bello." he picked up his racing

helmet and set it on the table next to him "My names Souichi Sugano, nice to meet you." "Hi I'm Lorna Endou." Lorna would smile. "I-I'm Lisa Sakakino.." Lisa's voice would be shaky. Souichi looked over at the GT-R, "what's with the a-d sticker on the hood and the police livery?" Logan looked at souichi,

"This Skyline was a police car one point, tuned to do 300km/h on the highway. The A-D on the hood stands for alpha-driver.". "What's an alpha-driver?" Lorna asked curiously. "ATTENTION ALL EX-DRIVERS WE HAVE A RUNAWAY AI CAR!" he sighed, "I'll ask the chief to explain that to you guys later."

Logan quickly unjacked his car as the others ran to get into their cars. He hopped in his R34, turning the key the car's engine rumbled furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

PURSUIT

"Alright it seems like... Gasoline powered cars!" Lorna was shocked, 'No no this can't be good.' "I hope it isn't whatever his name is... Toto." Souichi replied. Toto and his crew had tried killing Lisa, the memory sent chills Lisa's spine. "I pray that it isn't them..." Logan gripped his wheel harder, 'I thought I told him to stay away.'

The team flew down the road toward the location that the runaway was last seen. As they turned down the corner a pair of tail lights flashed as they disappeared. "Thats them, lets go!" The sound of a rotary engine could be heard, not too far behind it was an honda NSX-R. Suddenly the FD and NSX split ways. They had

both went down different ways, "Lisa and Logan go down the right way, Me and Lorna will chase the car that went down the left side!" "Sounds good." Logan replied to Souichi. He jerked his steering wheel to the right, Lisa trailed behind him. The two raced after the NSX-R, Logan was speeding up quickly due to the immense grip

and power that his R34 had. Lisa had to draft with him just to keep up. "Damn, can't you slow down so I can catch up?" Lisa whined a little, "Can't that NSX will get away if I do." He started to push down on the throttle even more. Souichi recognized that RX7 it was one of Toto's 'goons', "I think we're dealing with Toto's crew, I

recognize that car!". Suddenly the NSX made a sharp hairpin turn. "Lisa, follow him I think I know where he's going." "Wait what are you going to do?" Lisa was confused she jerked her car around the corner, she watched Logan instead follow the alleyway. SCREECH a red toyota supra would block the Seven and Europa's path.

The driver in the Toyota would grin madly. Souichi Slammed his brakes, he watched the supra driver back up and out of the alley "I'll follow him, you go after that FD". Logan heaved his car along the interchange he navigated his way through, Suddenly a flash of white appeared from an alley. He noticed that the FD driver hadn't noticed

him yet, he took advantage of this and blocked the Troublemaker's path before he could recover from turning the corner. Lorna soon blocked him in. The culprit hopped out of the car and started running, Logan had already loaded his sidearm. He stepped out of his R34 clenching his revolver. Positioning his gun toward the runner's leg, a

loud crackle. Soon a scream of pain followed the shot. "Logan! Did you just-" "No, he'll be fine. he's just stuck there for now." He looked at Lorna, she stared at his cold eyes she noticed that he seemed a bit off in the moment. "Lorna keep an eye on him, I'm going to go help Lisa." He'd slam his door shut. Lisa watched the NSX start to

pull ahead they were about to enter a tunnel. The two cars shot down the tunnel at blistering speeds. A smooth red shape would skid next to the NSX, it was tailed by Souichi "Oh I'm going to catch those damn jerks!", A pair of lights could be seen ahead of the small group. The deep growling of an inline 6. It was Logan in his GT-R. His

eyes were austere, he had a deathwish. He was closing in fast, there was no stopping him now. The instigators realized this and spun out of control trying to avoid him. The NSX-R's weight distribution made it snap the car whipped around and into the wall. The supra would skid, the driver soon regained control and sped away as quickly

as he could. Souichi and Lisa had also spun, Lisa hopped out of her Stratos and rushed over to the NA1, She looked through the glass, the driver had fainted with his head on the wheel, she grabbed him and lay him on the wall next to the wreck. Souichi spun his seven around to pursue the last target. Logan's R34 let out a roar, it

was soon followed by a squealing or tires and a sputtering sound. Lisa looked up, Logan's R34 had hit the guardrail it's engine was releasing smoke. "Logan are you okay?", "I'm good but I can't say the same for my car." Lisa sighed turning back to the NSX driver that she had set down earlier. He had vanished "Damn! He's gone."

"You let him get away?!", Logan stepped out coughing. "No I... Okay fine I let him get away but...", Lorna butted in "Lisa can't you be a little more cautious of your surroundings?" "I am he just snuck away while I was distracted!" Lisa rebelled. Souichi pushed his car as quickly as he could. The supra was pulling ahead, it let off a purr

everytime the driver shifted his gears. The supra would drift around a corner ahead making a left turn, Souichi followed but he was in disbelief. The car had already departed out of his sight "What, I had him he just disappeared?" The only thing that Souichi could see down the road was a food service delivery truck. "No... he can't have.."

"At least we have one of them" Lorna would be standing over the unlawful driver he groaned "You'll never catch them.." he grinned softly before falling unconscious from all the pain. Sirens would flair as authorities zoomed in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

AFTERMATH

"It appears that those men that you had encountered were part of Toto's old crew. As you all know Toto had decided to leave them, it appears though that they were a small part of a bigger system.", "What do you mean by bigger system?" Souichi was puzzled. "I mean bigger group. There are more like them across the globe. This organization

has been around longer than the ex-driver program. HQ says that they've been starting to create a bigger racket just now. That NSX you guys had tracked down appears to be a stolen ex-driver vehicle that was being transported. HeadQuarters believe that something big will happen but HQ is unsure when and is why I need all

of you to be cautious." Mr. Munakata glance at Logan and nodded at him. "So if there is something big going down will HQ send backup ex-drivers or will it just be us on our own?" Logan looked up at the chief. "HQ hasn't mentioned anything like that so I can't answer that question. Any other questions?" 'Yea when do we get to strangle them.'

Lisa thought in her head, she was pissed off after being flung by them last time. "Any other questions?" Chief asked one more time. "What happened to that guy that we had caught?" Lorna queried. "The authorities are handling him, they'll be interrogating him and he will be given a punishment. All of you are dismissed.". As the others walked out

Lorna stayed, "Grandfather?", "Yes Lorna?" "Whats an Alpha-Driver? I'm just curious because Logan had that sticker on his car." The elderly man took his pipe out of mouth. "Well... get comfortable, there's alot to explain." Lorna set herself down in the nearest chair. "Alpha-Drivers, they existed before the ex-driver program did. It was mainly an

experiment to see how effective trained drivers would be against runaway AI cars, it was a success they were very effective. If it wasn't then we wouldn't be here right now. After the Ex-Driver program was created there was no need for Alpha-Drivers, most moved on to become Ex-Drivers. Some stayed to get better training, this training was

focusing on taking down heavily armed unmanned vehicles. These vehicles were military Alpha-Drivers were trained only to take down these military vehicles if the need for such action were to ever occur. I was one of the managers of the Alpha-Driver program. I mentored Logan, he was souichi's age back then. It's nice to see he still holds up.."

"I was wondering why he drove so differently... Thank you for explaining." He'd smile "Anytime you have any questions just ask me." "I will grandfather!" Lorna exited, she walked out into the stands. She saw a light beaming from one of the pits. She noticed that it wasn't Souichi's pit, out of curiosity she went down to the fourteenth pit. She saw

Logan working his body just to fix the frontend of his car. She felt awkward just standing and watching. "Hey can you-" he looked over his shoulder to see Lorna standing there, embarrassed she walked in "So what was it like? Being an alpha driver?" Logan grabbed his hammer out of the toolbox that lay on the ground he started to

hit the chassis into shape "Well, it'd be nice if you could give me a hand. Anyway, being an Alpha driver was a lot different than this." Logan reached out his hand to try and grab a piece of sandpaper, Lorna picked up the sandpaper and handed it to him. "Thanks" He'd look over at Lorna, her eyes connected with his. The two felt a sudden shock

it stung them both in the chest. Logan would turn his head back toward what he was doing, he tried concealing this feeling by looking away. Lorna turned her head away also, she was confused by this suddenly rush of feelings. She looked back at Logan, "How different?", Logan would be sanding down a small spot of the frame. "It depends we

were required to do daily maintenance on our cars every night before patrol. We used to patrol around just in case of any runaway AI cars, It'd be quicker if we were on already on the road. It feels like being an ex-driver is easier than being an Alpha-Driver.." Lorna handed him a torque wrench he'd grab it. "Seems to me like being an Alpha-Driver

would require a lot of focus and hard-work." She'd notice that Logan removed his rear spoiler, a bigger spoiler sat next to the rear of the car. "I can install the spoiler for your car if you'd like me to.." Logan would look up "That'd be great, thanks for giving me a hand." Lorna smiled "No problem!" An hour would pass by as the two worked on the

retired police GT-R. "Hey Lorna, thanks for helping me..." he looked over at Lorna who was resting unconscious. He sighed, he picked her up in his arms, he headed toward the dorms. He entered Lorna's dorm room he lay her down on the bed softly. He looked at his watch, "Just about time..."


	5. Chapter 5

Bolted Down

Logan strolled down to pit 5, he lifted the door open. A figure covered by a tarp sat inside of the garage, "It's been a while.." Logan pulled the tarp off, revealing a boxy shape, on the corner of the grille was "GT-R" It was a Hakosuka Skyline. He'd grab the keys from the desk under the poster. He'd unlock the car and hop in, turning the key it would

rumble to a rough start. A small dark figure in the shadows watched as the antique left the track. Music would be blasting out of the speakers. A swamp of colors flooded a parking lot, it was midnight. Logan pulled in seeming to be the only one with a gasoline powered vehicle. People watched as he parked his boxy little Nissan. He'd step out of the car

looking around. He noticed an four door saloon, a Mitsubishi evolution II. He decided to approach the driver of this car. The man was swarmed by a group of people Logan had to push his way through the crowd. Looked over toward Logan after finishing his sentence. "You look like you're looking for a race." Logan stood straight. "As a matter of fact,

I am." The man chuckled, "My name is Jaren kubley, you my friend are in luck." he said with a slight slavic accent in his tone. "Meet me down there and we'll set it up the race." "Sounds like a plan." Pulling up next to Jaren was Logan's GT-R, Logan hopped out. "I'm surprised, usually people use modified AI cars." He'd look at the GT-R badge. "You have

good taste." "Thanks, you too. Anyway let's get this show on the road.". Jaren pulled out a tablet, he flicked it on. "We're starting here." He pointed to a corner of the tablet. "We'll go through this street, make a sharp left down here and then we'll pass this area. and there will be the finish line. Is that clear enough?" "It is, let's just get this started up."

The two lined up on the makeshift starting line. "Are you ready?" The two competitors revved their engines, the evo's exhausts would breathe fire "GO!". Logan brought the car to a halt in front of the garage, he noticed it was closed, "Huh, I don't remember closing it..." He'd lift the door back open. A small figure stood staring at him as he lifted it open "You

could have made less noise when you left." Souichi stood staring at Logan who was shocked to see him still up at this time. "It's past your bedtime." Logan opened the door to his GT-R "It's past your's too." Souichi would reply. " 1:48 AM, the clock on the wall ticked. Logan drove his car into the garage, "You know what'll happen if the chief finds out."

"Finds out about what?" Logan climbed out of the car. Souichi looked him dead in the eye. "You know exactly what." Logan slammed the door shut. "Now I see why Lisa seems to always get mad when you are around." he'd scoff. He drop the keys on the table. "Let's keep this a little secret between you and me." "You know what you did was wrong,

it violates the rules of being an ex-driver." Souichi protested. "Whoever said I was one?" Logan looked over at Souichi.


End file.
